beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Libra T125ES
Flame Libra T125ES is a Beyblade that belongs to Yu Tendo. Face Bolt: Libra The Face on this Beyblade depicts Libra, the seventh astrological sign in the Zodiac. Libra’s symbol is The Scales, and this motif is featured on the Beyblade’s Face and Clear Wheel. Energy Ring: Libra *'Weight:' 2.8g The regular release of Libra is a translucent green, featuring scales on opposite sides. Mold Variations The original mold of Libra does not fit Metal Wheels correctly, resulting in a loose fit and rattling. This is later rectified in the Hybrid Wheel Set Stamina & Defense Reshuffle. Fusion Wheel: Flame *'Weight:' 32.5 grams The Metal Wheel Flame was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is predominantly circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The Wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel’s perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheels, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities. Spin Track: Tornado 125 *'Weight:' 1.7 grams T125 has four upward-facing wing protrusions spaced apart widely. The Track is designed to work in a similar way to DF145, although the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to D125, and as a height, is generally overshadowed by CH120,but still a decent substitute. Performance Tip: Eternal Sharp *'Weight:' 1.0 grams Eternal Sharp features a free-spinning tip attached to a metal shaft which is held by the Bottom. The part was one of the most heavily anticipated parts in the MFB lineup when first announced, but ES is actually a hugely disappointing part in terms of performance. Firstly, ES lacks a metal bearing, which would significantly reduce the friction between the free-spinning tip and the rest of the Bottom. All of the best free-spinning tips, notably Bearing Core, had NSK Shield bearings which allowed unhindered spin. Secondly, the tip shape of ES is not conducive to optimum Stamina; the sharp nature of the Bottom means it is easily destabilized. As all Sharp tips do, Eternal Sharp also has trouble regaining balance, hence making this a poor choice for Stamina. That said, ES still remains superior to BS and S as Stamina Bottoms. This is a good tip for Starters who would like to focus on stamina, but don't have top-tier parts like WD, EWD, SD and PD. Other Versions *'Flame Libra DF145BS' – Hybrid Wheel Set Stamina & Defense Reshuffle (Dark Brown) *'Storm Libra 145S' –Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo (Purple) *'Rock Libra 100WD' – Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo (Light Blue) *'Dark Libra ED145SD' – Faceoff: Metal Wing Smash (Painted parts, White) *'Infinity Libra GB145S' – WBBA exclusive *'Thunder Libra DF145BS' - Legend Version Gallery FlameLibra_MANGA.PNG|Flame Libra T125ES in the manga. 536px-CIMG2357-1.JPG.jpeg|Libra using Sonic Buster. LIBRA SM SB.jpg Beyblade Libra Face.png F AND E TAG TEAM.jpg|Libra and Eagle in a Tag-Team L VS E.jpg|Libra vs Eagle LIBRA ROTATION.jpg FLAMELIBRA SPIN.jpg Trivia Flame Libra T125F can spin during 2 minutes. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Beyblade Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy